


We're All We've Got

by gigi_is_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Neglect, Crossdressing, M/M, good friendship yes, he is so great should i tag this with, oh and, this is my first time posting here omg......, uhhhhh, yamaguchi loves wearing skirts okay, yeahhh........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_is_gay/pseuds/gigi_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents aren't always the best people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All We've Got

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhh my god my first work hello

Ring. Tsukki's phone went off. On the screen a notification read "Yamaguchi. New message." He slid to unlock.

_Can I come over?_

He sighed, usually Yamaguchi never asks. If he asks to come over that means something happened.

_Of course._

Tsukki trudged down the stairs to unlock the door, so Yamaguchi can let himself in. He popped a bag of popcorn into the microwave, then poured it into a bowl once it was finished. Within minutes, the door opens with a messy-haired, puffy-eyed Yamaguchi. The brunette trotted in slowly and sat across from the table, which had a bowl of popcorn placed in the center. 

Tsukki decided to wait a bit before speaking, letting Yam take a few pieces of popcorn first. He leaned on his hand, speaking softly.

"Your dad?"

He earned a small nod from his friend before sighing.

"What was it about this time?"

It took a few seconds for Yamaguchi to respond, since he grabbed some popcorn to stall a bit.

"The usual, mostly."

Yamaguchi's father always finds every flaw to bring up to his son. They argue a lot about petty things, ever since he was little, but lately the arguments have turned into one certain topic. This topic was that Yamaguchi had went out to buy what is known as "girl clothes." Even as a boy, Yamaguchi loves to wear skirts and dresses at times. He has a few, but he leaves them in his drawer that he has in Tsukki's dresser. When he came home with a bag from the mall, his father had him show what was in the "girly bag." Once he saw, he literally exploded. He yelled and hollered that he didn't raise "his son to be 'gay'"

Everyday, he has been bringing it up. Today, the argument was intense. The insults Yamaguchi recieved from his father was too much for him to handle alone, and that was why he was with Tsukki now.

The reason for their friendship ending up so strong, besides the fact that Tsukki saved Yamaguchi from bullies, is that Tsukki's family isn't the best either. His parents are always away with either eachother or for their work. They treat work like their priority, they put it before their children. His father doesn't bother to try to make it up for him like his mother, but he doesn't want what she has to offer. She tries to use money and expensive gifts to win his love. 

They both really only had eachother to rely on for these problems. 

Now, here Yamaguchi is, trying to keep his tears from returning again. Tsukki leans his hand across the table for his friend to squeeze it. 

"He's an asshole."

"Tsukki-" 

"Tsukki nothing. I said you can live here with me, you know?" 

Yamaguchi shook his head. "He won't let me leave the house.. I already come here everyday and-"

"If you're here everyday it's no different than if you moved in."

"He's not going to let me, Tsukki... It's like he- he hates me but he wants me to continue to suffer by staying wit-with him, or something." Tears were bubbling out of his eyes again, trickling down his freckled cheeks. 

Tsukki decided to let this topic go, and they finished off the popcorn in silence. There was a ritual he does for Yamaguchi whenever he was having troubles. It begins with popcorn. 

He stood and held Yamaguchi's hand as he led him up to his room. He had him sit on the bed and gently placed a blanket around his shoulders. Tsukki ruffled his hair a bit before taking his laptop and placing it on the bed. 

"Choose." He gestured to the laptop, which had Netflix opening up on it. Shaky fingers approached the laptop and Yamaguchi scrolled to find a movie. Once he played one, he wrapped one side of the blanket around Tsukki, so they can share. 

The movie opened up and they both leaned against the headboard. Tsukki's long arm was draped around Yamaguchi's shoulders under the blanket. He ran his hand back and forth, soothingly rubbing on his friends shoulder. This made Yamaguchi feel drowzy, it was almost the middle of the night, after all. 

"Tsukki?" A quiet voice echoed through the noises of the movie.

"Hnn?" 

"Thank you..."

Tsukki chuckled a little at his friends words. "Yamaguchi," he began, "I've said before that there's no need to thank me ever."

"But you're always going out of your way to help me.. I feel as though I don't do enough for you and I feel bad." Yamaguchi tried to keep his eyes glued to the screen and away from Tsukki, even if he wasn't necessarily paying attention to it.

"You do enough for me by just being around, Yamaguchi." 

The freckled boy decided to stay quiet and not argue anymore. He leaned his head into the blondes shoulders as he slowly drifted to sleep. 

_You're more important than you know, Yamaguchi._

**Author's Note:**

> iM SORRY I TS KIND OF BAD I DONT WRITE MUCH IM SO SORRY


End file.
